plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lightning Reed
Lightning Reed (tạm dịch: Hương Bồ Chớp) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Wild West trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công bằng cách phóng một tia chớp vào zombie hoặc chướng ngại vật gần nhất như nấm mộ, trong phạm vi ba hàng từ nơi nó được trồng, giống như Threepeater. Tia chớp sau đó có thể sẽ bẻ nhánh và đánh sang các zombie hoặc chướng ngại vật gần đó. Mỗi tia chớp này gây ra trực tiếp một nửa sát thương cơ bản, và mỗi tia nhánh sẽ chỉ gây ra một phần tư sát thương cơ bản mà thôi. Nguồn gốc Tạo hình của Lightning Reed được dựa trên các cây của chi Hương bồ (Typha). Tên của nó là một từ ghép giữa "lightning rod", cột thu lôi, với "reed", cỏ hương bồ. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt will then arc and hit other zombies. Range: can even hit targets one lane above or below Special: chain attacks to multiple targets This may come as a shock, but Lightning Reed has a serious passion for ham radio. His call sign is El3ctric H1ccup. You can tune in every Tuesday to hear him read the classics to elderly plants. This week: Seeds and Sensibility. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Lightning Reed sẽ tạo ra một đám mây tích điện nhỏ có khả năng đuổi theo một zombie bất kì, gây ra 8 sát thương cơ bản mỗi giây cho đến khi zombie đó chết thì thôi. Sau đó nó sẽ di chuyển đến mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên khác và tấn công và tương tự như vậy. Đám mây này tồn tại được trong vòng 15 giây. Trang phục Lightning Reed giờ sẽ phóng ra một đám mây tích điện cực lớn và ngay lập tức giật điện tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Vì khả năng bẻ nhánh tia chớp của Lightning Reed, mà nó nên được dùng để đối phó với một đám đông zombie để có thể có hiệu quả cao nhất. Mặc dù một cây Lightning Reed đơn lẻ sẽ phải rất chật vật mới có thể hạ được thậm chí một zombie thường, nhưng với mười cây như vậy thì tổng sát thương mà chúng gây ra cho cả đoàn quân zombie, đặc biệt khi chúng tập trung ở cả năm hàng, là rất ấn tượng. Tuy nhiên, mức sát thương thấp của nó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc các zombie máu cao như Buckethead Zombie sẽ là trở ngại rất lớn, và các cây tấn công mạnh khác như Citron hay Electric Blueberry nên được dùng kèm trong trường hợp này. Bởi tốc độ tấn công nhanh và khả năng tấn công bẻ nhánh mà Lightning Reed là một vũ khí rất hiệu quả để đối phó với Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel, vì nó có thể hủy diệt hàng loạt lũ động vật đó chỉ với một cú đánh. So với các cây khác mà cũng có khả năng đối phó với chúng như Spikeweed hay Fume-shroom, thì Lightning Reed có lợi thế hơn là đảm đương được cả ba hàng cùng lúc, tấn công nhanh hơn và có tầm đánh xa hơn, tuy không thể giải quyết được lũ Ice Weasel hiệu quả bằng vì mức sát thương thấp, trừ khi người chơi đã trồng được khoảng ba cột toàn Lightning Reed. Một đặc điểm hữu dụng khác của Lightning Reed là đòn tấn công của nó không thể bị cản phá bởi bất cứ cách nào. Điều này cho phép nó tiêu diệt được cả Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie và Excavator Zombie. Lightning Reed cũng là công cụ hiệu quả để xử lý lũ Surfer Zombie ở Big Wave Beach, vì khi tiêu diệt zombie này thì nó cũng phá luôn chiếc ván lướt sóng, ngăn không cho chúng đè nát các cây khác. Người chơi cũng có thể sử dụng Lightning Reed để giải quyết hiệu quả một cột toàn Glitter Zombie, vì trong khi chúng có khả năng bảo vệ các zombie đi sau và làm suy giảm đáng kể hiệu quả tấn công của các cây tấn công trên một hàng như Laser Bean hay Fume-shroom, thì một nhóm Lightning Reed vẫn có thể gây sát thương được cho cả một cột toàn Glitter Zombie và hạ gục chúng nhanh chóng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Mặc dù ở ngoài đời cỏ hương bồ là một cây sống trên mặt nước, Lightning Reed lại chỉ có thể trồng trên cạn. Điều này đã được thay đổi trong ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes''. * Tên truyện "Seeds and Sensibility" được nhắc đến trong Almanac là chế lại của tác phẩm nổi tiếng ''Sense and Sensibility ''của nữ văn sĩ Jane Austen. * Lightning Reed, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Electric Blueberry, Electric Currant, Citron và E.M.Peach là các cây duy nhất có sức mạnh liên quan đến điện. * Khoảng thời gian mà Lightning Reed trở nên bất khả xâm phạm khi được cho Plant Food chỉ kéo dài chưa đầy nửa giây, khiến nó là cây duy nhất có thể bị ăn khi đang trong hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. * Nếu nó đánh vào một zombie vừa mới mất đầu thì hiệu ứng hình ảnh hóa tro của zombie đó sẽ mọc lại đầu. * Khi nó giật chết bất kì biến thể nào của Gargantuar, thì người chơi có thể thấy phần xương sườn của zombie đó bị thay bằng xương của một con thằn lằn. * Khi một Zombie Bull bị giật chết, các phần máy móc tạo nên zombie đó sẽ hiện ra thay vì một bộ xương, không giống như những zombie khác. Nếu Zombie Bull Rider vẫn chưa bị ném ra mà Zombie Bull đã bị giật chết, thì Zombie Bull Rider sẽ biến mất. * Nếu đám mây tích điện của Lightning Reed nhắm mục tiêu lên một Swashbucker Zombie vẫn đang đu dây, thì đám mây sẽ đánh lên chỗ mà zombie đó chuẩn bị hạ cánh. * Nếu Lightning Reed giật chết một Imp được bắn ra từ Imp Cannon ở hàng có nước, thì zombie đó sẽ chỉ biến mất. * Từ sau bản 2.5.1, điện phóng ra từ Lightning Reed sẽ tan đi ngay lập tức. * Người chơi sẽ đạt được thành tích "Fried Chicken" nếu Lightning Reed giật chết được một Zombie Chicken. * Sát thương của Lightning Reed ghi trong Almanac là bình thường (normal), nhưng thực ra là yếu (light). * Theo như đoạn video tung ra trước khi trò chơi được phát hành thì Lightning Reed ban đầu có giá là 150 mặt trời. * Lightning Reed, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean và Hot Potato là những cây duy nhất phát sáng trên gói hạt giống của mình. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, nó là cây lấy được ở Pirate Seas, và xuất hiện trên bản đồ của thế giới này. Thêm vào đó, nó có hình nền của Pirate Seas trong ghi chú ở Almanac. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó sẽ tấn công các ảo ảnh tạo ra bởi Magic Mushroom thay vì tấn công zombie thật. Có lẽ đây là một lỗi của trò chơi. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Wild West Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng